Godzilla: The Gigan War: Part 1 Invasion
by Megaxenomorph
Summary: The Gigan War has begun! Read and review please.
1. It Begins

**Godzilla: The Gigan War**  
_Part One: Invasion_

Notes: Since the first attack on earth by Gigan, there have been two more attacks on earth by the nebulians. Most of the major cities have been destroyed, and there is very little military might left. Now the third and final attack has begun. The world's victory now lies in Godzilla and his friend's hands. I do have the monsters talk to each other in the story, but don't worry, it's not campy. Anything in italisized quotes is a rough translation of a monster's dialoge. There are going to be three parts to this story: Invasion, Retaliation, and Revelation. The chapters are relativly short and to the point, but I will elaborate more on fight scenes.

Good Characters: Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, Anguirus, Megaguirus, Miki Sagusa, Gen. Tekazuka, Kiryu (Mechagodzilla 3), M.O.G.U.E.R.A, Jet Jaguar

Bad characters: Omega, Ignus, Xenocide, Guillotine, Praxis, The commander (you'll find out who this character is later)

Well, that's it! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: It Begins/Trouble in Paradise  
_9:15p.m., Just Outside our Solar System_

"We've just entered the human's solar system and are continuing our course to Earth commander."  
"_Good. Let our five elite Gigan know that they will need to be combat ready in few hours_." "Sir, won't you be going with them?" said the confused nebulian.  
"_Of coarse not!_" the Commander said boldly. "_You don't wish for us to be destroyed and your control of the Gigan forces be lost, do you? Remember, we hold the key to maintaining your mind-control over the Gigan. If we were to be destroyed, your control of the Gigan would be lost. We will not attack unless the elite are destroyed. Do I make myself clear?_"  
"Yes sir, very clear." Said the nebulian, with tone of nervousness in his voice.  
"I will tell the elite that they need to prepare for battle."  
"_Tell them they have five hours until departure._" With that the Commander turned and looked out the window, into the blackness of space, and mumbled to himself.  
"_We will defeat you this time, our old enemy, …….Godzilla……_"

_9:15p.m., Planet earth, Monster Island  
Sept.25, 2025_

Godzilla was having a rough night. Megaguirus was driving him crazy. Even though she had recently taken up residency on the island which now all Earth monsters live, dubbed by the humans as "Monster Island", she would sometimes sporadically attack him to try and steal his energy. Godzilla always hated this due to the fact that he knew exactly where she had to go to get it. Megaguirus had already tried to swoop down once and stab with her stinger, but her stinger had missed its target and she was coming around for another pass.  
"_Why me?_" Godzilla thought as Megaguirus swooped down, her abdomen lowered, and her stinger at the ready.  
He could not nearly move as fast as she could, but he did manage to sidestep away from her stinger. However, he couldn't stop her from hitting him head on, as both of them were now laying sprawled out on the ground from the impact. Godzilla saw this opportunity and slapped his tail down on Megaguirus, preventing her from getting up. Megaguirus screamed and flailed around, but to no avail. She had been successfully pinned down by Godzilla's thick and heavy tail.  
"_Let me go!_" She screamed in pain and rage.  
"_You going to leave me alone now?_" Godzilla said tauntingly. "_Because I can hold you down here for a long time……_"  
"_Anything! Just let me go!_" She screamed nervously knowing what Godzilla would probably do if she didn't comply.  
Godzilla saw that she was starting to get scared and let her go. She flew as fast as she could to the other side of the island; which is where her nest-like home was built. Godzilla watched her go, and then when she was out of sight, sighed, shook his head, and began to walk along the beach. Even though she did try to steal his energy sometimes, she was his friend and he didn't really want to hurt her. She just got annoying now and then.  
"_I wonder why she does like to steal my energy?_" Godzilla mumbled to himself.  
"_We'll probably never know._" said an unknown voice from the forest next to him.  
Godzilla turned in surprise, but relaxed when he saw that was Anguirus.  
"_You probably saw the whole thing…….didn't you._" Godzilla said with an embarrassed tone. He knew Anguirus liked to make fun of him and Megaguirus whenever he could, but what just happened was not something he particularly wanted to talk about.  
"_She flirting with you again?_" Anguirus said jokingly.  
"_Shut up!_" Godzilla grumbled.  
After a short argument, Godzilla began to get tired and decided to change the subject quickly.  
"_So where's Rodan and Mothra?_" Godzilla asked.  
"_Rodan's out to sea looking for food and Mothra's sleeping on the beach._" Anguirus said plainly. "_I can't blame her, it has been hot these last few days"_  
"_You can say that again!_" Godzilla threw back as he looked up to the sky. The stars shone quite brightly since there were no human structures to dim them out. They were usually his only source of peace on the island. Just looking into the glittering abyss of space made Godzilla feel like he had no worries or cares. He was beginning to get to get drowsy and was about to fall asleep, when suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he spied a shooting star. Then two! Then three! Godzilla couldn't believe his eyes! There were a total of five shooting stars streaking across the sky towards the horizon.  
"_Miki always told me that shooting stars were lucky and could grant wishes."_ Godzilla thought to himself. _"Maybe I should make one"_  
Godzilla searched his heart for what he truly wanted, and after what seemed like an eternity finally uttered these words.  
_"Peace...I wish for peace..."_ Godzilla mumbled drowsily before falling asleep. Never knowing those "shooting stars" were five cyborg aliens on a mission to kill...


	2. Situation Critical

Chapter 2: Situation: Critical

_Midnight, A.G.A.V. headquarters, Chicago, U.S.A.  
Sept. 26, 2025_

"We've got five radar anomalies heading straight for the middle of the city!" a soldier manning the radar exclaimed. "Shouldn't we get the A.G.A.V.'s into position?" "We don't even know if they're monsters or a misguided air squadron." The commanding officer said with a curious tone. "We will wait until any form of hostility is shown!" Right as he finished that sentence, a bombardment of lasers and what looked like missiles began to rain down on random buildings all over the city.  
"I take back what I said cadet….." the officer said embarrassed and a little nervous. "Tell the pilots to launch the A.G.A.V.s now!" 12:15 am, A.G.A.V. hanger, just south of Chicago A very loud and booming alarm awoke the about 1,000 pilots from their sleep. Most were on duty 24/7 in case a situation like this were to happen, so good night's sleep was not a common thing at the hanger, but most were used to it and had little trouble getting into their A.G.A.V.s.  
An A.G.A.V. was an assault mech about 45 meters in height, and possessing a wide variety of weapons from machine guns, to missiles, to laser weapons. The word A.G.A.V. stood for "Anti-Gigan Assault Vehicle".  
This was given to them during the Gigan invasions of 1980 and 1995. With good pilots, each needed about five; they could be a match for almost any Gigan. At least, any Gigan these pilots had encountered.  
"This is Sigma leader!" the head officer exclaimed from inside his A.G.A.V. "I want all of Sigma lance to form up on my lead, until we get to the business district. Then, we split up into smaller groups, so we can flank and bring down these sons of bitches! Does everyone copy that?" "Sir! Yes sir!" hundreds of soldiers yelled in response to his briefing.  
With that all 45 A.G.A.V.s left the docking bay, never knowing what horrors awaited them in the heart of Chicago.

12:30 am, Business District

Guillotine was finding this mission thus far very boring. Being the close combat expert of the Gigan Elite, he wanted a tougher opponent to sink duel-vibration plasma blades into. The helicopters and jets the humans were sending so far were mere child's play. Xenocide and Ignus were behind him taking out any defenses that he couldn't reach.  
Ignus was a very interesting Gigan in all respects. He was long range combat expert, but could move into close range if needed, thanks to the countless bio-blaster cannons hidden all over his body. These could alternate between a large, concussive blast, and small blasts very similar to a machine gun.  
Xenocide was probably the most versatile of the Gigan Elite. He had dischargers inside his mouth and wrists, which sprayed an acid-like substance that could burn through anything. His shoulders contained two gigantic liquid chambers that could produce multiple bio-missiles, which Xenocide could give nearly any property he wanted. For example, he could decide if he wanted a missile to explode in a napalm fashion, or he could make one freeze on contact, pinning his opponent down.  
Finally, the A.G.A.V.s began to arrive into the flaming heart of Chicago. They scattered as they saw their cyborg opponents, and tried to attempt a flanking maneuver.  
"_About time_." Guillotine muttered to himself. "_I thought I'd never find a worthy opponent here_." Guillotine let out a rasping cry as he charged towards an A.G.A.V., attempting to slice it in half, but it was ripped apart before he even reached it.  
The culprit, of course, was Praxis, the special combat expert of the Gigan Elite. Praxis was the most intelligent of the elite and had telepathic and telekinetic abilities. She also had the ability to make force fields out of dark energy. Behind her was Omega, the leader of the elite. He was made for close combat, having only one laser cannon on his forehead, but was built like a juggernaut. He was very defensive and had super-enhanced muscle. He also sported four Irys-like tentacles protruding from his back, which greatly extended his reach.  
The A.G.A.V.s were no match for Gigan with such powerful abilities and soon began to drop like flies against bug spray. They were easy prey, being immobilized by such powerful weaponry. They didn't stand a chance.

_Apartment Complex, Tokyo_

A phone ringing jostled a woman, in about her mid-forties, from a pleasant afternoon nap. Still a little groggy, she picked up the phone anyway.  
"Hello?' she said in a tired voice.  
"Sorry for waking you, but can we speak to Ms. Miki Saegusa? This is G-Force." a man on the other end said with rather urgency.  
"This is she….." she replied, and also noticing the urgency in his voice, also replied. "Is there something wrong?" "Chicago is under attack by unknown creatures, and the A.G.A.V.s over there are unable to stop them." The man stated. "We need you to pilot Kiryu over to Chicago to assist them." "Just me! By myself!" Miki said back, a little concerned.  
"Of course not!" the man said sternly, but reassuringly. "Our other two mechs MOGUERA and Jet Jaguar will be with you on this mission." "Ok….." she finally said, a little nervous.  
"Thank you Ms. Saegusa, report to G-force headquarters in one hour." The man said before he hung up. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to beat them with mechs." Miki thought to herself. "I may need Godzilla's help."


	3. Counter Attack Ready

_Chapter 3: Counter Attack Ready_

32 hours later The Elite had finished taking out the A.G.A.V. headquarters in Chicago and were now on their way towards the east coast to take out all the major cities. Currently, they were in Toledo, Ohio, making their way southeast towards the capitol of Columbus. Miki had already told Godzilla and the others of the invasion and they were well on their way, but she knew it would take the monsters a couple of days to get to the states. It probably would even take them longer to get to where the elite were attacking. She, currently, was piloting Kiryu over the Atlantic, with MOGUERA and Jet Jaguar on both sides of her. MOGUERA was made after the second Mechagodzilla was destroyed in the second Gigan invasion, so it was not as advanced as Kiryu, though it did have the ability to split into two separate vehicles, the Star Falcon and Land MOGUERA, so it was a valuable nonetheless. MOGUERA was also piloted by a veteran of G-Force, Gen. Tekazuka.  
Jet Jaguar, on the other hand, needed no pilot to control him. He had an artificial intelligence with amazing capabilities. He even helped Godzilla in his battle with Megalon and the original Gigan! He was invented 20 years ago by a man named Goro Ikubi, but later donated to G-force after his death. Though his main programming was to protect mankind, Jet Jaguar seemed to realize that Godzilla and his friends are not a threat to him or mankind. This trait of understanding had baffled many scientists, even Miki herself. But, as long as he was on her side, she wasn't complaining.  
Suddenly, Kiryu's main computer began to make a sharp beeping noise, signaling that they had crossed the Atlantic and were on U.S. soil.  
"Were now over North Carolina, and about two hours away from the target area." Miki reported.  
"Roger that." Gen. Tekazuka replied. "Ready to take these creatures down?" "I hope we can." Miki said back. "Because if they're as strong as A.G.A.V. pilots reported, we may not last very long." With that, the three mechs flew off towards the horizon, over homes and businesses that would soon be destroyed if they couldn't stop the elite.

_West African grasslands, 2:45 p.m._

The monsters were crossing the grasslands of Africa to get to the U.S. as fast as they could, but it was proving to be a tedious task for Godzilla. Megaguirus was annoying him yet again. Exhausted from the heat and too tired to fly she was clinging to his back and would not stop complaining about the heat. "_Don't worry_." Godzilla said to her reassuringly "_Well, be at the ocean soon, and we'll all be able to cool off._"  
"_You can say that again._" grumbled Anguirus. "_By the way, what did Miki tell you we'd be up against?_"  
"_Don't know…._" Godzilla said while pondering at the same time. "_All she told me is that they're powerful, and would probably be more than she could handle._"  
"_Good._" Anguirus said ginning evilly and wagging his clubbed tail from side to side. "_I'm hoping for good fight._" As they neared the ocean, they noticed that Rodan and Mothra were already there, waiting for them and enjoying the cool refreshment.  
"_Well, we're halfway there._" Godzilla thought to himself as Megaguirus happily leaped from his back into the water. "_Just hope we can get there in time….._"


	4. The Battle Rages

Chapter 4: The Battle Rages  
_Columbus, Ohio 11:00pm_

Kiryu reeled from another punch thrown by Guillotine, and collapsed into one the many skyscrapers in the Columbus downtown area. Kiryu and the other mechs had been fighting the elite for the past two hours, and Miki couldn't believe that they had lasted this long. The elite showed no signs of tiring or giving up. In fact, it almost seemed like they were enjoying the fight.  
After Guillotine knocked down Kiryu, he attempted to decapitate the robot with a swing of his blade, but Miki was faster; as she quickly activated the "Hyper-Maser" in Kiryu's chest. Guillotine was caught off guard by this attack and, though physically undamaged, was blown backward into Praxis. MOGUERA and Jet Jaguar took advantage of the time Miki had bought them and bombarded the two Gigan with lasers and missiles, only to do absolutely no damage at all to their opponents. "Dammit!" General Tekazuka yelled. "These bastards just don't wanna stay down!" "Tell me about it!" Miki thought to herself. "My last attack did about as much damage as a water balloon!" Kiryu began to shake again as Praxis picked up pieces of fallen buildings with her mind and chucked them at her opponent. MOUGERA went to intercept, but Guillotine stopped the mech by slicing its left arm off, then stabbing it in the chest, destroying its maser cannon, and cutting off its power supply. MOGUERA was cut down by Guillotine, Jet Jaguar was being pounded by Omega, and Kiryu was being shot at from all sides by Xenocide, Ignus, and Praxis.  
"Shields at 30! I can't last much longer!" Miki thought in desperation. "Godzilla! Where are you!"  
"_Right here…._" a voice said in her mind. Just as a blue atomic blast streamed past Kiryu and hit Ignus square in the chest.

_Nebulian Ship, 11:15pm_

"Commander!" yelled a surprised nebulian. "We've got five new enemy targets entering the combat area! They appear to be………… Godzilla and the other earth monsters." The commander could only let out a grunt of annoyance.  
"_They're of no threat. Tell our elite to kill anything that stands in their way…….except Godzilla. We want him alive……_"


	5. The Rescue

Chapter 5: Rescue/The Chase  
_Columbus, Ohio 11:15pm_

After Ignus toppled from the blast, Godzilla fired again, causing a blinding explosion that caused Xenocide and Praxis to stumble backward. Godzilla then got in front of the damaged Kiryu to protect the mech, and the person inside. The three elite rose from the rubble sending rasping cries of challenge. Godzilla responded by bearing his teeth and letting out a low, throaty growl. Omega, realizing Godzilla had arrived, dropped the now severely damaged Jet Jaguar and began to make his way towards him, with Guillotine following close behind. All five formed a circle around the mutated dinosaur and his mechanical counterpart, making sure they couldn't escape.  
"_Right where I want you…._" Godzilla thought as he bared his teeth again.  
Miki, overhearing what he was contemplating, was shocked to hear what she heard. "How can this possibly be to your advantage!" Miki shouted mentally at Godzilla.  
"_Calm down….this is not as bad as it looks …._" Godzilla mentally replied.  
Just then Miki saw Rodan, Megaguirus, and Mothra picking up the remains of MOGUERA and Jet Jaguar; flying them to safety and the elite didn't even notice!  
"_By having the elite focus on me, I'm giving my friends the chance to save your machines. Then, we'll take them to one of your outposts, so they can be repaired._"  
"But why not attack now?" Miki thought.  
"_Because you're in no shape to fight, and neither are we. We crossed half the world to get here, so we're all exhausted. You're lucky we're here trying to rescue you right now…._"  
"So how are **we** going to get away?" Miki thought, a little nervous.  
"_Are your jets still working_?" Godzilla mentally asked.  
"Yes, why?"  
"_Cause you're going to have to fly me out of here…..and we'll also need a distraction……_"  
"I've got four ULT (Ultra-Low Temperature) missles loaded, so I'll be able to stop four of them…….but we'll still have one chasing us."  
"_I like those odds…..will the ones that will be hit be killed?_"  
"No….but they'll be incapacitated for several minutes."  
"_That's all the time we need……do it!_" With that Miki activated Kiryu's jets, fired the missiles, and took off with Godzilla in her grasp. The elite were totally caught off guard by this maneuver and were frozen solid…..all except for Omega, who flew off after them in hot persuit. It was not till the three cleared the horizon that the rest of the elite broke free from their icy prison.

_Nubulian ship_

The commander grew angry as prized elite succumbed to this trick, and failed in their attempt to capture Godzilla.  
"_Our enemy is much smarter than we anticipated……_" they thought angrily, and then softened as a new idea sprang into their minds.  
"_They're attempting a regroup maneuver…….maybe we can use this to our advantage….._"


	6. Ariel Battle

Chapter 6: Aerial Battle

"_Can we go any faster!_" Godzilla thought as Omega continued to gain on them. They had attempted to lose Omega in the thick cloud cover, but so far it wasn't working as Omega had far superior vision than they thought.  
"No, we can't…" Miki mentally replied.  
"Kiryu is too badly damaged. If I go too fast, she might break apart." Miki then fired a few missiles to distract Omega, but proved no effect as Omega destroyed them with his forehead laser long before they reached him. Omega could let out an elated cackle at his opponents measly attempt to get away. He could care less about the fate of the robot, but the commander wanted Godzilla. For what purpose……he didn't know, but one thing was certain; the commander gave him a direct order and he was not about to let the great leader of his forces down. Failure would mean a consequence he would never want to face……demotion. Few Gigan have ever made it to becoming an elite, and he was not about to lose his position anytime soon. Not when success was within his grasp. The cyborg smiled evilly as he reached for Godzilla with one of his tentacles, but that smile was replaced with a cry of pain as a sharp object impaled itself in his back. The cry was cut short as two pincer-like appendages clamped around his neck, choking him. He flailed around to try and free himself, but he had been caught off guard, and the hold could not be easily broken… Godzilla could not believe what he was seeing. Megaguirus had effectively snuck up behind Omega, and was stabbing him continuously with her stinger as well as cutting off his air supply; weakening his resistance.  
"_Wow……_" Godzilla thought to himself.  
"_I never thought she could pull something like that off, but I don't think she'll be able to hold on for long."  
_ He then got an idea and mentally told Miki to turn around.  
Omega was howling in rage as Megaguirus continued to stab at his back. Flailing wasn't working, so he tried to pry her off with one of his tentacles. Though it hurt to do so, the tactic worked and he flung Megaguirus off to one side. However, she made an aerial recovery, summoned up the energy she had stolen earlier from Godzilla, and fired three plasma fireballs from the tip of her tail. None of which he was expecting, as all three hit him in the midsection of his body, disorienting him. The blast had caused a cloud of blinding smoke to form around the cyborg. As he waited for it to clear, his faced tensed up with anger as he was waiting for his opponent to reappear; but that was never to happen. Omega face went from anger to sheer surprise when he saw that Megaguirus had been replaced with Kiryu and Godzilla, both with beam attacks ready. Omega tried to flee, but it was too late, as Godzilla and Kiryu's beam attacks struck him in the forehead at the same time, and with enough force to send him tumbling from the sky. As he fell and on the edge of consciousness, the cyborg could only utter these words.….  
"_So close……so……close……_"


	7. Full Assault

Chapter 7: Full Assault  
_Nebulian Ship_

Words could not describe the anger boiling inside the commander. The scream of rage he emitted was so loud; the other gigan throughout the ship began to wake up from hyper sleep, sensing the frustration their leader felt. "_We can't take this anymore!_" the commander shouted in his fit of rage. "_We have had enough of this……_" He then turned to the captain of the Nebulian ship to give him new orders.  
"_Inform the rest of our Gigan fleet that they shall be joining us._"  
"Joining you where sir?" The confused alien replied.  
"_We're going to capture Godzilla ourselves, and we'll need the rest of the fleet to distract his allies._" "But….sir…"  
"_JUST DO IT!_"  
"Yes sir…." The nebulian said reluctantly as he opened a hatch, so the commander could leave the ship. "Good luck….sir." The commander made no reply as he spread his huge wings, leaped out of the containment field that protected the ship from the vacuum of space, and began making his way towards earth's atmosphere. As he left, other compartments on the ship began to open up as well, and began releasing the Gigan contained inside. The commander looked back once and smiled with vengeful glee.  
"_You may have beaten us once Godzilla…..but with this army of Gigan behind us now……We are invincible!"_

_New York  
Classified Location_

Godzilla was glad to see that all of his friends were all unharmed from the conflict with Omega and the other elite, but he wasn't sure if he liked where they were spending the night; a G-Force base. Miki had told them that was where they had to go to repair the mechs and it would be a nice place; but in his opinion, it was anything but nice; at least for him anyway. The base wasn't very large, which gave the monsters very little room to move around and gave them very little choice on where to sleep. At one point, Godzilla even proposed they all sleep in a group; but one look at Megaguirus's stinger and the fear of what she might do him, made him change his mind almost instantly. That and it was the middle of summer. It was too hot to be sleeping huddled together anyway. Though it did take awhile to settle in, all the monsters eventually gave in to their exhaustion and fell asleep; all scattered about on the runway area.

Eventually tired of watching schematics and diagnostics of how fast Kiryu was going to be repaired, Miki decided to go outside and clear her mind for awhile. It was starting to get late, almost midnight, so she went to see how the monsters were doing. When she noticed they were sleeping, she paused for a short moment, gave a small smile, and turned to walk away. She didn't want to disturb them after all.  
"_Don't go…._" said a voice in her mind.  
Surprised, she turned around and saw Godzilla had woken up from her presence. He seemed very upset as well, but not towards her waking him up. What it was, she couldn't quite make out, but it was quickly revealed to her.  
"_Have you ever wanted something so badly, you'd do anything to get it?_" Godzilla asked Miki a little depressed.  
"Sure. I'm sure everyone has. Why?"  
"_Because I would give anything to stop fighting. All I want is to live in peace with my friends. Is that too much to ask? You tell me._"  
"No, I don't think it would be too much to ask." Miki replied with a smile. "And when this over I'm sure you can-" She was cut off in mid-sentence when she realized Godzilla's attention was on sky, not her. She looked up, and to her astonishment, there were literally a hundred shooting stars going across the sky. Godzilla only grunted in dissatisfaction, knowing what they probably were.  
"_I don't know who's behind all this, but I hope tomorrow he shows up so I can deal with him…_" Godzilla said smugly.


	8. Dig In and Hold Your Ground

Chapter 8: Dig In and Hold Your Ground  
_Albany, New York_

The inital wave of Gigan had been driven back by Godzilla and his friends, but waves of reinforcements forced them to pull back. Now they were at the small city that the humans called "Albany" and a number of A.G.A.V.s were waiting for them, ready to give some backup support. Godzilla could hear the sreeching howls of battle ready Gigan heading their way. He needed to come up with a plan to hold them off, but nothing was coming to mind. The area of Albany itself offered plenty of cover, and made a great place to dig in and hold a defensive position; but Godzilla knew it would not last, as did everyone else in the group. However, Godzilla knew that everyone here would fight to the bitter end, if need be, and he took comfort in the fact that he was actually being helped by the humans. The A.G.A.V.s soon opened fire as a new wave of Gigan began to emerge in the distance. They were coming up fast and would be there in less than thirty seconds.  
_"Be ready!" _Godzilla shouted to the other monsters. _"Were not going to lose so easily this time..."_

Anguirus grinned as a Gigan landed right in front of him and attempted to take a swipe at his head. He easily ducked under the relatively high swipe and swung his clubbed tail, which connected with the cyborg's theigh. The Gigan screamed as its femur shattered from the intense blow, and soon toppled over. Anguirus finished the creature off with a chomp on the throat and rose again to battle the oncoming Gigan hoard, rolling into a ball and charging into a group of unexpecting cyborgs.

Mothra, Rodan, and Megaguirus were being chased by even more Gigan overhead, but were seeming to handle themselves, as they were using complex aireal manuvers to baffle their opponents. Megaguirus and Mothra would use thier speed to confuse, while Rodan would buffet them with wind blasts and shoot them with his atomic ray. Occassionally, Megaguirus would steal energy from a downed Gigan and use the energy gained to take down even more of them with their own laser blasts. They would also, now and again, use all their energy blasts in unison, to stun or even knock out larger groups of Gigan.

The flood of Gigan was growing ever larger, and Godzilla was getting frustrated. These Cyborgs were pushovers compaired to the elite and he would rather have a battle worth fighting than settle for these mere weaklings.

"_These are probably the grunts of the Gigan army..." _Godzilla thought to himself _"They may not be the toughest, but there's sure a lot of them."_

_"I don't know who's after you!" _Anguirus shouted from behind a group of surrounding cyborgs._ "But you must've done something that really pissed him off!"_

_"This is not the time!" _Godzilla shouted back, _"Whoever's behind this will probably show himself soon. Just keep fighting."_

Just as he finished his statement, two Gigan jumped for him and wrestled him to the ground. Godzilla managed to pry one off of him and toss it into a building, but the other had its sickle like hands dug deep into his flesh and could not be pried loose. The cyborg cackled in delight as he watched his prey squirm as he sunk his claws deeper and deeper; but that laughter was cut short when a ray from Mothra's antennae struck him in the neck, severing his head from his body; causing it to crash to the pavement below. Godzilla then pulled the decapitated body off him and regained his composure.

_"Thanks" _Godzilla said still in a bit of pain.

_"Do not thank me just yet," _Mothra replied nervously as more Gigan continued to pour into the area, _"As I believe the worst is still yet to come." _


	9. Commander Revealed

Chapter 9: Commander Revealed

_"We are close." _The commander said with evident glee. _"This will be the greatest day of our life, watching the great Godzilla fall..."_

He was now near the combat area where his Gigan grunts were battling Godzilla and his friends. His prized elites were following him in close proximity. All except for Omega, who was still unconsious from the blow he had recieved earlier. Fortunately, Praxis was using her telekenisis to carry him, and he was expected to recover soon. Guillotine, Ignus, and Xenocide were nearly overjoyed that they would fight Godzilla again. They wanted revenge for the humiliation he'd caused them earlier. As they closed in, the trio activated their weaponry and were ready to back up their commander if nessesary.

_"We'll let you have the target commander," _Guillotine said somewhat sarcastically. _"But make sure you leave some for us. We didn't come all this way to sit back and watch you take all the credit."_

The commander let out an elated cackle.

_"Don't worry." _the commander replied. _"We'll leave enough for all of you..."_

_On the ground below..._

The flood of Gigan seemed to be somewhat coming to an end, as the earth monsters realized the Gigan grunts were starting to pull back.

_"Well..." _Rodan said to Godzilla warily. _"Either this means we've beaten them, or more powerful forces are about to show up."_

The next thing they knew, they could a cackling cry overhead. Constant cackling. The cry sounded as if the creature were demented or insane. The laughter...so evil...hellish even. Yet somewhat familiar...

_"That cry..." _Godzilla muttered to himself. _"I've heard it before...many years ago...I remember..."_

_"Well, if you recognize it, who is it? _said Megaguirus.

Just then, a form burst out of clouds and started heading toward the group. Its three heads waving angrily, its eyes glowing a deathly shade of crimson, and its gold scales reflecting the light of the evening sun.

_"An old aquaintence..." _Godzilla said smugly.

_"Oh...no, not Ghidorah!" _Rodan squabbled in shock.

As the three-headed terror got closer, Godzilla noticed that Ghidorah was now a cyborg himself; he'd adapted Gigan technology to his own body. Most noticable was the nearly jet-black armor covering his wings, torso, and part of his central head. Their were probably other weapons hidden within his body, but you could never tell from the outside, cyborgs are always full of surprises. The group huddled in a defensive position as Ghidorah landed right in front of them, still releasing his cackling cry.

_"So you're the one behind this..." _Godzilla said as he snarled, showing Ghidorah his sharp teeth. _"I should have killed you when we last met."_

_"Well, we're sorry, but you didn't." _Ghidorah said, his voice almost in a cocky tone. _"Now we can do what we've never been able to do before...defeat you..."_

_"You try it." _Anguirus growled.


End file.
